trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Liu the Anonymous vs Rico the Psycho
UWAGA zapoznaj się z tymi pastami ( Liu the Anonymous) - http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Historia_Liu_-_brata_Jeffa (Pasta o Rico) - http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Rico_The_Psycho ___________________________________________________________________________________ Czytałem gazetę. Zainteresowała mnie pewna sprawa która mogła mieć związek z Jeffem: UWAGA! SERYJNY MORDERCA NADAL NA WOLNOŚCI!!! Mówi pan Darek W. Tak jak zawsze wracałem do domu z roboty, kiedy usłyszałem za sobą czyjeś kroki. Gdy się obróciłem, zobaczyłem jego straszną twarz, a właściwie maskę i zacząłem się cofać... wtedy ten "potwór" rzucił się na mnie z nożem, przewracając mnie i wycinając mi na ręce napis "Nie jestem chory", po czym zniknął. Długo nad tym myślałem. Nie miałem pojęcia kto to mógł być. To, że morderca nie zabił owego Darka W wykluczało Jeffa. Postanowiłem nic o tym nie mówić Jane. Ona i tak była zajęta badaniem sprawy Niny the Killer. Pomyślałem że lepiej będzie zbadać sprawę tego mordercy. W nocy poszedłem rozejrzeć się po mieście w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego mordercy. Czułem, że tej nocy go spotkam, czułem, że stoczę z nim walkę. Skręciłem w ciemną alejkę. Z doświadczenia wiem, że w takich miejscach najczęściej ukrywają się seryjni mordercy. Nie myliłem się. Byli tam mordercy ale nie tacy jakich szukałem. W ciemnej alejce było 3 dressów. Od razu przypomniały mi się stare dobre czasy z poprawczaka. Wtedy Jeff jeszcze nie był psychicznym mordercą a ja nie byłem Anonymous. Jeden dres, który wydawał się być szefem bandy powiedział coś do reszty i po chwili we trzech podeszli do mnie. - Ty - zapytał się jeden dres – po co ci ta maska? Milczałem. - Ej – odezwał się drugi dres – odpowiadaj, jak kolega pyta! Nie chciałem odpowiadać. - Dobra… - powiedział ich szef – nie chce odpowiadać to nie – powiedział i zdjął mi maskę z twarzy odsłaniając ją. Byłem wściekły. Nikt nie będzie oglądać mojej twarzy. - Co do cholery?! - zaklnął pierwszy dres. - On ma nóż! - krzyknął drugi dres – w nogi! Szybko skoczyłem ku pierwszemu dresowi i dźgnąłem go w plecy. Padł nieżywy. Szybkim ruchem wyjąłem mój nóż z ciała mojej ofiary i podbiegłem do drugiego, uciekającego dresa. Ten się zatrzymał i wyjął nóż. Zaśmiałem się. - Z czego się śmiejesz?! -zapytała się moja przyszła ofiara. Nie odpowiedziałem. Dres rzucił się na mnie ze swoim nożem. Sparowałem cięcie po czym dźgnąłem go w samo serce. Skończył tak jak jego kolega. Pozostał więc tylko ich szef. Uciekał. Ponieważ był dla mnie za szybki rzuciłem w jego kierunku mój nóż. Nie dorzuciłem. Dres obejrzał się za siebie i zorientował się, że zostałem bez broni. Wyciągnął nóż z kieszeni i zaczął biec do mnie. O to mi chodziło. Nie trafiłbym go nigdy i nie dogoniłbym go. Więc postanowiłem dać mu nadzieję na pokonanie mnie. Dres próbował mnie dźgnąć w brzuch. Uniknąłem cięcia po czym złapałem go za rękę i zacząłem ją wykręcać. Mój przeciwnik z bólu upuścił nóż oraz moją maskę. Szybko chwyciłem jego nóż i dźgnąłem go w głowę. Ostrze przebiło jego łyso ogoloną głowę zabijając go. Podniosłem mój nóż i maskę z ziemi. Maskę założyłem. Postanowiłem na plecach dresa nożem napisać: „Podobała ci się moja twarz?”. Jak postanowiłem tak zrobiłem po czym pomaszerowałem dalej. Nagle poczułem się śledzony. - Kto tam jest? – zapytałem się. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Postanowiłem być ostrożny. Szedłem dalej. Mijałem lampy oświetlające okolice. Słyszałem syreny radiowozów i inne odgłosy miasta. Myślałem nad powrotem do mojej i Jane kryjówki kiedy nagle usłyszałem za sobą głos. - Brawo – powiedział nieznajomy. - Kim ty jesteś? – zapytałem się. - Nazywam się Rico ale mówią na mnie Rico the Psycho – odpowiedział Rico – a ty? - Liu Woods – powiedziałem. – ale mówią na mnie Liu the Anonymous. Chwilę po tym jak to powiedziałem ujrzałem przed sobą człowieka w przerażającej masce. Niestety nie potrafię jej opisać. - Woods… - powiedział morderca – nienawidzę Woodsów... - Widzę, że poznałeś mojego brata – powiedziałem. - Nie osobiście. Zdziwiło mnie to. Wiedziałem, że szaleństwo Jeffa udzieliło się każdemu kto miał z nim kontakt ale, żeby z pogłosek albo Internetu. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Chciałem coś powiedzieć ale Rico rzucił się na mnie z tasakiem w ręku. Zrobiłem szybki unik, ale nie wystarczająco szybki. Rico udało się mnie drasnąć w rękę. - To bolało... – powiedziałem. - Zaboli bardziej – odrzekł Rico. Rzuciłem się na niego z nożem. Zręcznie uniknąłem ciosu tasakiem i chciałem zabić psychola cięciem w głowę. Po części mi się udało. Trafiłem go w głowę ale tylko go drasnąłem. Jego przerażająca maska spadła z jego twarzy. Miał on całą skórę zwęgloną a przecież nigdy nie spotkał Jeffa co oznaczało, że sam to sobie zrobił. - Ty jesteś chory… - powiedziałem. - Nie… - zaprzeczył psychol – nie jestem chory! Zacisnąłem rękojeść mojego noża. Byłem przygotowany na każdy atak. Spodziewałem się rzutu tasakiem, po prostu rzucenia się na mnie, próby odcięcia mi czegoś i tak dalej Dobrze się spodziewałem. Rico rzucił się na mnie z tasakiem próbując mi odciąć rękę. Musiałem być bardzo ostrożny. To przecież nie była żałosna walka na noże. Tasak jest cięższy ale odcina zawodowo. Uniknąłem cięcia i ciąłem Rico w prawą rękę. Ten upuścił tasak. Podszedłem do zabójcy i z całej siły go kopnąłem. Odleciał i odbił się od murku. Podszedłem do niego i przyłożyłem mu nóż do gardła. - Jakieś ostatnie słowa? – zapytałem się. - Nie jestem chory – powiedział Rico. Żal mi się go trochę zrobiło. Psychol, który żałuje za to, że zabił swoich rodziców ale pomimo to ciągle zabija. Zrezygnowałem z chęci zabicia go. Opuściłem nóż z jego szyi i podniosłem go z ziemi i rzuciłem w mur. Padł nieprzytomny. Na murku postanowiłem napisać jego krwią: „Jesteś chory” _____________________________________________________________________________________ Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:"Opowiadania"